Red Baby
by lysjelonken
Summary: Patrick Jane never thought he'd find happiness again. But he does. Married with a newborn baby girl, life can't get better! Until a familiar threat appears and threatens to take everything he loves away again. Jisbon
1. Chapter 1

**Red Baby**

**Strangely enough, I got the idea for this while watching Disney's Hercules… Weird…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

* * *

**

Patrick Jane didn't ever imagine he'd find happiness again.

When Red John brutally murdered his wife and child, he thought his life was over. What came next would be only a half-life – an existence only fueled forward by a destructive mission of vengeance.

What he didn't count on, was falling in love his boss, Teresa Lisbon.

In hindsight, he wonders how could he not see it, being as perceptive as he is? What started as a friendship with his gorgeous, courageous, stubborn co-worker turned into something much more real.

When he realized this, he didn't waste any time. He proposed only a month after their first date.

Soon after, they wed in an intimate ceremony on the beach, only them, the team, her brothers and the preacher. When he kissed his bride, he thought nothing could possibly make his life better.

He was proved wrong a few months later with a little blue line on a home pregnancy test.

Her eyes were uncertain, scared. She was afraid of how he'll react after he lost his first child. But any regret, fear or guilt she could ever think he'd feel never seemed to come. In it's place was pure joy.

"I'm gonna be a Daddy…" He whispered, his sunny smile lighting up his face and soothing every fear she had.

A few months later, in the middle of the night, Teresa shook him awake with a panicked look on her face.

"Patrick! Wake up! Get the bags, it's time!"

That night, Isabelle Anna Jane was born, a gorgeous baby girl, the spitting image of her mother. She was named after Teresa's mother.

Patrick didn't ever imagine he'd find happiness again. Especially not like this, such an overwhelming joyous happiness.

Nothing could possibly ruin it!

But one night, as he asleep in his bedroom, his wife warm in his arms, he awoke suddenly.

Something was very wrong.

"Teresa?" He shook her softly awake.

"Hmm? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know… Something feels… wrong…"

She rolled her eyes (marriage didn't dissolve her sarcasm and wit) and rolled back over. "You're imagining things, Pat."

"No, I'm serious. I want to check on Izzie."

She slowly sat up. "Come on, then. It's nice to watch her sleep anyway." She gave him a comforting smile and they got up to walk to Izzie's room.

But when they approached the door, their breaths hitched in their throats.

There was a note on the door…

Teresa fell with her back against the wall. "No… no… no…" She muttered, closing her eyes, shaking her head, like she was trying to shake away a nightmare from her mind.

Slowly, with tears and pure fear brimming in his eyes, Jane reached out to the note.

_Mister and Missus Jane_

_Surprise!_

In a sudden flurry of desperation, he threw open the door.

The crib lay tipped over on the floor.

Empty.

* * *

**Just in case you got confused, Jane and Lisbon got married, had a baby, Red John stole baby. EVIL!**

**Let me know your thoughts! I honestly just started this, the plot is still a little hazy in places and I desperately need some ideas.**

**Zanny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Baby: Chapter 2**

**Thanks to reviewers! :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

"I don't _care_ if I'm being unreasonable, Madeleine! This is my _child_ we're talking about! Call every one of your political favors, I want every warm body we have on this!" He was near hysterical.

"Patrick…" Hightower put her hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm him down. "I've got every team in the CBI following every possible lead five times over. We'll find her."

His head was in his hands and tears started to drip between his fingers. "I can't lost her…"

"I know… but the best you can do now is go to your wife and comfort her. You're both getting hit hard by this."

He nodded sedately and left her office.

Hightower sat down at her desk, sighing deeply. This looked bad and she knew it. A murderous serial killer kidnapping the baby of his favorite plaything? The chances little Izzie had of coming out alive we're frail, if even existant.

But there wasn't any way she could begin to explain that to the parents. When Jane and Lisbon first started the relationship, she was outraged. But only a few weeks after she first found out, he proposed. And it was eloquently pointed out that because Jane was a consultant, they found a loophole and Lisbon's job couldn't be terminated. So she learned to accept it.

And, to tell the truth, they _did_ make a cute couple. And that baby of theirs? She melted her heart. Sighing again, Hightower picked up the phone. She needed to do whatever she could to get this baby back.

This was much bigger, much more personal than the average kidnapping.

Teresa sat on her husband's worn leather couch in the bullpen, her hands shaking. Her husband moved to sit next to her, handing her a steaming cup of sweet, milky tea. She never did like tea, but it was better for the nerves than her beloved coffee.

He held her other hand as she sipped it.

"She's going to be okay, Teresa." He whispered.

"You don't know that…"

"No, I don't. But I'm scared out of my mind right now and I know you are too. So I'm going to say it and keep saying it until I've convinced myself and you."

She put the tea down and fell into his embrace, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She's my baby, Patrick…" She managed between sobs.

"I know…"

"She's just-… just a baby! How..?"

"I know… Hush…" He could barely keep his voice steady enough to manage the words.

"Hightower has got everyone she can get on this. We're going to find her…"

* * *

Somewhere hidden deep in Sacramento, a child cries.

A man walks up to the crib in which she lays and picks her up.

"That's okay, little one… My, you look just like your Mother, don't you? Just as beautiful. Hush, now…"

The baby stubbornly wouldn't stop crying.

"Child, you're going to have to get used to being here now. See, your Daddy is a foolish, foolish man. A foolish man who is fun to play with, hey?" He pokes her tiny nose. "And there's nothing that'll get your foolish Daddy wound up like taking you away, is there? No, no there isn't!"

He put the child, now calmer, but still fussy, down in the crib and stood back. He gazed at the infant, satisfied.

The moonlight illuminated the cruel grin on his face.

* * *

**Really, really short… But I need suggestions, people! Pretty please? Asking nicely?**

**Reviews! :)**

**Z x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Baby: Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**SCHOCK WAVE! All of a sudden I find this surge of Red Baby reviews! You all have my deepest appreciation. Really, I think I might love you.**

**Here is me trying something new: Individual thanks.**

**Country2776: I'm really starting to love you for all these reviews. You ROCK! Lauri-mentalist: Thanks for the review! You're awesome! Everia: CONTINUE YOUR STORY! Seriously, I'm gonna feel guilty if it doesn't appear because of me. I'll check your work soon, I'm sure it's awesome! Liz: I appreciate the review! I'm working hard to update, but things are kinda crazy at the moment. Thanks for awesomeness! Laura (Jisbon4ever): You are possibly the awesome person on this site. Thank you for reviewing time upon time, all the PM's and advice on fics and just general all-around greatness! **** P. Schoeller: Thanks for the great review! It made me happy! Keep reading and reviewing and the updates will come sooner, promise!**

**Also, tiny note, Isabelle is the name of my newborn baby cousin. First girl cousin I have. She's the single most beautiful baby in the history of ever (and I can say that openly and not be pious, since she isn't mine…) Izzie is dedicated to her (though I do NOT want her to be kidnapped by a crazed serial murderer). There's a whole story of how she nearly died at birth, complications and whatnot, but she's fine now, absolutely gorgeous and her name is now in my fic!**

**This is also why I might get a little crazy concerning the baby. She's special. **

**Also, I'm gonna stop calling Lisbon 'Lisbon' and start calling her 'Teresa'. In RJ's note he calls her Mrs Jane, so she changed her name. And calling her 'Jane' would just be confusing.**

**Also, Jane's staying 'Jane'. It's too much effort to type 'Patrick'. And I think even if they married she'd still call him by his last name half of the time.**

**Also, my deepest apologies for not updating my stories as recently as per usual with me. Things are insane. As I'm writing this I'm literally sitting in lycra and tights with my hair in a bun. My ballet exams is coming up (not to mention my school exams, which I am destined to fail since studying is way down on my priority list right now). So I only get odd moments to write and post, little by little at a time. So forgive me.**

**Also, sorry for the mile-long Authors Note.

* * *

**

"Boss, we got a call!" Van Pelt yelled from her place at the desk. Beside her, Teresa's cell phone (which she connected to the computer to trace any incoming calls _just in case_) started buzzing and going crazy.

The screen flashed 'unknown'.

Van Pelt urgently signaled the buzzing office behind her to SHUT THE HELL UP and put the earphones on.

Teresa tentatively reached out for the phone, pressing the speakerphone button so Jane could also hear.

Which might not have been the smartest idea, because the first thing she heard when the ringing turned to sound, was the wailing of little Izzie.

She chocked back a sob and looked over to her husband, who was desperately failing to keep the pain off his face.

A cruel, cold voice rose above the crying.

"Mister and Missus Jane… CBI team…" He greeted. His voice sent chills down every single spine in the room.

"She wants her Mommy. She's hungry, that's her hungry-cry…" Lisbon managed her voice barely a whisper.

The voice heard. "Don't worry about your daughter, Teresa. She'll be okay, for now."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, FOR NOW?" As Jane finally spoke up, his voice cut fiercely with anger.

"Oh, relax, Patrick. Killing her now would ruin all the fun." Teresa felt her husband's arm clenching tight against her waist. Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks, but she didn't even register them.

"You can have me. You can kill me, torture me, whatever you want, just bring my daughter back." Desperation hung in his voice.

"Oh Patrick… Poor naïve Patrick… Don't you see? Torturing you? Killing you? It's exactly what I'm doing…" Dial tone. He hung up.

Teresa threw herself into Jane's shoulder, sobbing freely now.

Van Pelt's sighed heavily, watching her computer beep. Little red dots were coming alive all over the map of Sacramento. All over.

"He hacked the cell phone network. We can't triangulate his position. It keeps jumping from one tower to the next. Even if we went to all of the 147 places the signal is coming from, we couldn't even be sure he's in one of them."

Heavy sighs and disappointed expressions.

The couple on the couch still silently sobbing.

Then Teresa extracted her from the broken embrace and wiped her cheeks dry. The team looked up at her surprised at the sudden determined look on her face.

"Okay, I can't just sit here and wallow… I have to do something." Her voice was still thick with the remnants of her break down a few moments prior. "This is my child. I'm going to be part of this investigation." Before anyone could protest, she shot her fierce (though watery) glare.

Still, Van Pelt tried. "Boss, are you sure you don't want to sit this one out…"

"No." Her answer was simple and curt. She turned to give her husband a sweet kiss on the forehead and caressed his cheek comfortingly. The she turned back at the team.

"Hand me that file."

* * *

**Okay, short chap, I know. But the point it, RJ being cruel and calling with Izzie crying. And Lisbon getting her fight back.**

**You get my excuse right? The ballet, the exams, the odd angles of times? You get it, you're a flexable bunch.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Z**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Baby: Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Hi! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I thought I updated this a while ago, but turns out I'm an idiot again. :(

* * *

**

"How are things going here-" Hightower stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Teresa at the computer on Jane's unused desk (She decided against working in her office for speed's sake).

The faces in the room looked up briefly to acknowledge her, excluding Teresa who was fiercely typing on the keyboard and Jane who sat on his couch, his head in his hands, and a look of utter concentration on his face.

"Teresa, I want you out. You too, Patrick." Her finger pointed out the bullpen.

There was no reaction.

"Lisbon, did you hear me? I said I don't want you on this case!"

"I'm sorry, but that won't be possible, Ma'am." Her voice was so sedated and cold that it captured the attention of everyone in the room.

"Excuse me?"

Her fingers froze above the keyboard, but her eyes remained glued to the computer screen in front of her. "My child is somewhere out there. In the hands of that… psychopath. And I can do something. It might not do a whole hell of lot of good, but I can at least sit here and go over the scene for the millionth time and feel like I'm at the very least _trying_ to do something." Her voice was close to breaking, but it didn't.

Her fingers started their violent rampage on the keyboard again.

Hightower stood frozen in place. "Do you think you're any help to her like this?"

"I'm more help to her like this than I am crying in the corner, that's for sure."

Hightower now bit her lip, trying to process it all. Never has she seen her top agent act like this. But then again, she wouldn't act any different if it were her child out there…

"I came to say I've gotten permission from the local PD to put some manpower out on the streets. Road blocks, TV, newspapers, patrolling… it's grasping at straws, but it's all we got right now."

Jane mumbled something.

"Did you say something, Jane?"

"I said you should send out notice to pharmacies, drug stores, supermarkets… If he's intending on keeping her there to torture me…" Jane swallowed and cleared his throat, "he'll have to take care of her. That means baby formula. And diapers. And probably a dummy. She won't sleep without her dummy…"He chuckles fondly at the thought of his baby girl with her pacifier in her mouth.

Hightower nods. "I'll send out notification for caution." She walks to him, placing one hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "She'll be okay, Patrick."

He nods and watches her leave.

For a while the team continues working. All you hear is violent typing (though Jane's sure he can hear the cogs turning in his wife's brain).

As he sits there, he feels the emotion flooding up in him once again. He shoots up and practically runs to Teresa's office. There he closes the door and slides down against it and he lets the tears fall freely down his cheeks.

He hated crying. In his childhood, his father couldn't take it when he cried. He'd yell, scream and hit to make him stop. So he learned to bottle up his emotions. After his first wife and child's murder, during his breakdown, he didn't cry once. He was broken, dead inside. No tears. No nothing.

As the time passed and humanity crept back into him, he felt emotion make its way into him as well. Including sadness.

But this was different than anything he's ever experienced. It was like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and he was now watching as someone slowly brought a knife closer and closer to it.

Watching Teresa suffer as well didn't help either. Her eyes had lost everything in them. She looked tired, spent. Devastated.

He felt rather than heard the door go open behind him. He felt her tiny, unmistakable arms stroke his back, taking him into a tight hug. He felt her hair tickle his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder. He felt her warm tears drop onto his chest, leaving wet dots on his shirt.

This time, neither spoke. Nobody tried to convince anyone that they were going to be okay. That they were going to find Izzie and everything was going to be fine.

They just sat on the floor in her office and cried.

**Okay, that was pretty emo. But I'm out of things to happen. So I desperately need your reviews to help me! Pwease? THINK OF THE CHILDREN! (or just Izzie).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Red Baby: Chapter 5**

**Hi guys! Sorry it took me forever to update! I was busy with Four long years, but that's complete now so I'm free to work on the rest of my fics. **

**Also, I apologize because I'm putting Van Pelt largely on the forensics scene on the team. I know she does computers and stuff but there isn't really computers in this crime. So I'm having her communicate with the forensics people and be the go-to-gal in the team, so on so forth.**

**Also, sorry if my forensics-thing is not believable or something. The only forensics experience I have is four years of obsessed watching CSI. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, promise.

* * *

**

"Oh… oh my gosh…" Van Pelt's jaw dropped and she fell back in her chair.

"What is it, Grace?" Jane asked from his couch.

"I… I think… I think I just might've found a lead…"

In less than a moment, the entire team was off their chairs and around her.

"What did you find?" Lisbon asked.

"I just got an email from the guys in forensics. They found a small stain at the back of the page. Turns out it was soil. The letter must've fallen on the ground. They analyzed the soil composition. It matched the forests a few hours out of Sacramento."

"Well, that doesn't really narrow it down. There are miles and miles and miles of forest! Almost ten national parks…"

"Yeah, but the mineral levels were very high. So we can narrow it down to areas close to the lakes."

"This is also in abundance." Lisbon pinched her nose in disappointment.

"But at least it's a start. We'll call the national forest parks and have them put all their rangers to parole and pay special attention to areas around the lakes. Have them look for any cabins or suspicious activity…" Jane hugs her tightly, comforting her. Her head was right under his chin and her petite form was slight in his arms, and she was trying desperately to keep herself from trembling. "It's okay, baby, its okay…"

He watched as she extracted herself from his embrace and pulled herself together (his strong, strong wife). She took her stance and kept her head high.

"Van Pelt, start calling. I want all of national parks to put their rangers on it. Rigsby, Cho, I want you two to get to the national parks and make sure they're on this immediately. Tell them it's of the highest importance."

"Right, Boss." Came the chorus. Rigsby and Cho immediately walked out to go to the SUV's and Van Pelt started on the phone.

* * *

"Boss!" Van Pelt came walking down the hallway to where Lisbon was talking to the Kidnapping team.

"Yes, Van Pelt?"

"We've got a bit of a problem. The majority of the national parks have huts and cabins where campers can stay. None of them would want to have the campers traumatized interrogating them for kidnapping and homicide. Rigsby and Cho just finished speaking to the warden at the first park and he was pretty stubborn."

"This is an investigation! Ugh!" Lisbon throws her hands up in the air, exasperated. "Alright. If they wanna play hardball and be uncooperative, we're gonna give it right back to them! Where are Rigsby and Cho?"

"They're still going between the parks. They just called me a few minutes ago, after they spoke with the warden. They've still got about eight to go."

"Alright then. Call them and tell them to wait up. Me, you and Jane are going to the parks as well. If they don't want to cooperate, I'll _make_ them cooperate!" With a huff she turned around and sauntered back to her office. On the way there she stuck her head into the bullpen.

"Jane, we're off to the parks. The warden is being stubborn on investigating the campers staying on the reserve and we're afraid the other parks will follow his example."

As quick as she was in, she was out, off to get her keys from her desk.

Jane slowly rose from the couch. "Hell hath no fury…" He muttered to himself.

Before long they were in the SUV, the Kidnapping team holding the fort back at the office, on the way to the fort.

* * *

The poor warden didn't stand a chance. Playing stubborn to two large men was easy – especially since he was even larger, even taller than Rigsby. The moment Jane saw him; he knew everything he needed to.

Smith was his name, and he introduced himself with his last name, a clear sign in itself. He had complicated childhood, not traumatic, but complicated. Probably had a stepfather, with children of his own. Small family turned to very large. Jumping between grandparents and family members. It left him overly aggressive and generally unpleasant to butt heads with. He only found refuge in nature, which is why he took a job as a warden at a national park.

But no amount of fighting spirit could ever prepare him for Teresa Lisbon.

The look he gave her when they first arrived almost made Jane laugh. He put on a sweet smile and greeted her politely. He obviously thought she was a prospective guest or client or whatever business national parks get…

Then she started "speaking" to him. Which was what she promised was all she was going to do, but apparently her definition of "speaking" was yelling. His face immediately fell and his eyebrows rose.

He clearly underestimated the tiny woman. But who would think such a glare could come from such a pretty face?

He tried to argue but he couldn't get a word in edgewise. Jane just watched from the sidelines as the largest man he's ever seen gets scolded by his 5'4" wife. It would be laughable if he wasn't in such a devastated mood.

As he watched the poor, confused (and slightly scared) warden walk towards the wooden main cabin to get the register of the guests, Jane thought of how differently he and Lisbon were reacting to the situation. Although she still broke down in tears every now and again, in between she'd pull herself together as best she could and worked harder than physically possible to find Izzie. He on the other hand could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into depression. It was good that way – they complimented each other like that.

Van Pelt walked up to where to two of them were standing, hanging up her cell phone as she did so.

"Boss, how did you get that chump to let you get that list?" she asked in surprise.

"Oh, she was terrifying. Yelling. Screaming. The poor guy didn't stand a chance, almost burst out into tears." Jane smiled, trying to keep things light. He smiled back at the warden, who was still in earshot.

Van Pelt smiled lightly. "Well, that was Cho. They're on their way."

"Great. I'll split up the list so that we can get finished as quickly as possible. We have to be polite about this, we're interrupting these people's vacation time to interrogate them.

Suddenly a loud noise interrupted her. A loud, familiar noise.

Agent-mode immediately kicked in.

"Everybody down!" Lisbon yelled at the rangers and random visitors that were in the area. A frantic scurrying as each person searched a hiding place – a car, a tree, whatever they can find.

"Van Pelt, back me up. Jane, call the guys. Tell them to hurry up, we've got a shooter."

* * *

**Okay, gunshot. Glad to be back writing! Please review… :)**

**Zanny**


	6. Chapter 6

**Red Baby: Chapter 6**

**Hey peoples! Man, oh, man, am I in a goooooooooooooood mood! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, pinky promise.

* * *

**

The clearing was divided: On the one side, Teresa, Jane and Van Pelt, crouched behind the SUV. If it wasn't such a serious situation, the sight could be humorous. Two women, one especially petite in stature and the other with long, red hair with guns drawn, and a man practically hiding behind them.

On the other side of the clearing was the shooter.

It was still unclear who the shooter was, why he/she was shooting and if anyone was shot, but there was a tension in the air that could be cut with a knife.

An unnerving silence settled.

Suddenly a woman's yell sliced the air, and a woman was thrust out from behind a car. She was hysterical with tears and a man's arms could be seen around her waist, grasping her violently. In its hand was a revolver, pointed towards them, but threateningly close to the hostage.

"H-he… He says he wants to speak to T-Teresa..." She manages between sobs.

Teresa looks up at Jane, whose eyes were wide and full of fear.

"Don't do it…" He whispers.

"H-he says you should come or he'll kill me." The crying woman stuttered.

"Please, please, don't do it." He whispers again, his voice desperate and shaking.

But her face was defiant. She stood up from her place behind the SUV, ignoring his muted pleas and grasps at her hand. She stands, lifts her hands and drops her again.

"It's alright… I'm Teresa. Let her go and I'll come over."

The woman was wrenched behind the car once again and soon after thrown back.

"H-He says at the same time…"

"Teresa, fall for this…" Jane jumped up from behind the SUV, grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him.

The gun shot from its position by the woman's stomach, earning a blood-curdling scream. Luckily, the shot wasn't well-aimed (mainly because the shooter was still effectively hidden behind the car) and it hit the window of the SUV, making the glass crack and break.

"JANE! Go!" She yelled at him, giving him a look that persuaded him to please, _please_, just get back behind the car.

She swung back to the shooter, her hands back up in a defensive gesture.

"Sorry… we're back… No more funny business, I swear. Just let her go. See? I'm coming towards you." She slowly began to move towards the shooter and the hostage, who was still retching on her sobs.

Jane fell against the side of the SUV and slid down until he was in a sitting position. He let his head fall on his knees and cursed himself for letting her put herself into the situation. Letting her even _work_ again. That's what happens when people are emotionally unstable! They get careless and do stupid things. Like handing yourself over to a clearly murderous shooter.

He felt a hand squeeze his knee.

"It's alright, Jane, she can handle it." Van Pelt whispered, her eyes not leaving the scene.

"She's not wearing a vest. We're only here to talk to the warden…" He whispers. "She's not wearing a vest…"

She was right by the hostage now, within arm's reach. "Calm down… I'm here. Just let her go…"

It happened faster than a person could register. Within barely a second, the hostage reached out and grabbed her, twisting her around so that her arm was braced around her neck in a choking hold and pulled her behind the car.

A shot went off, then another. Then only the crashes and grunts of a struggle.

Van Pelt jumped up and bolted towards the scene. Jane, who's been alerted by the shots and had jumped up at their sound, stood rooted in his place. The world was spinning, he was dizzy and nauseous.

_Everything I care about is falling apart…_

More shots.

Then silence.

* * *

**Reviews please? Love you guys!**

**Zanny**


	7. Chapter 7

**Red Baby: Chapter 7**

**Thank you reviewers!**

**This is gonna be a short one, but hey, I'm updating, aren't I? I almost didn't... but then I did! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

**

* * *

**

He ran to the other side of the clearing. He felt that his feet couldn't carry him fast enough.

The sight behind the car was mingled and confused. It was hard to tell where one person started and the other ended.

He pulled a man off of the pile and noticed a gunshot in his lower abdomen. _The shooter…_ He thought.

Van Pelt got up and pulled the fake-hostage up with her, slamming her against the car hood.

Teresa lay on the ground. There was blood on her shirt.

He fell down beside her, sobbed at her side, and grasped her hand in his. _No, no, no… don't leave me Teresa… Please, don't leave me…_

"Jane…" He almost jumped in fright at the sound of her voice. "Don't mourn yet, I'm still alive."

Flooded with relief, enveloped her in a hug. "Oh my gosh! Teresa, I thought… I thought…"

She chuckled. "Yeah, I figured."

He pulled back. "You've got blood on your shirt. I thought you were shot…" He took a closer look at the blood and saw it was coming from her arm. "YOU'RE SHOT!"

She flinched when he tentatively lifted the sleeve of her shirt to check the damage. "It's just in the arm. Leave it, I'll be fine. Now help me up."

"You're shot, Teresa, you need a doctor!"

"I'm fine, it's fine!"

She gave him the hand of her good arm and lifted herself up to a standing position.

They watched as Van Pelt shoved the handcuffed woman into the SUV. On her face was one of the creepiest smiles Jane has ever seen.

Cho and Rigsby arrived at the scene moments later, jumping out of their SUV and running towards them.

"Boss, what happened?"

"There was a shooter. He held a fake-hostage and there was a struggle. The shooter is now shot, over there." She points in the direction of the shooter. "Van Pelt's got the female accomplice. Rigsby, I want you to go with her. These people are crafty. Run off before she leaves without you!" She waves Rigsby off in the direction of Van Pelt in the SUV. He seems to hesitate, his gaze lingering on his boss' bleeding upper arm, but follows her orders.

"Cho, call the local PD and get someone to pick up the body."

"Boss, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a graze."

"No, it's more than a graze. Please, just listen to me this once and have your arm checked out. You could get an infection and your arm could fall off!"

"Alright, that's taking it a bit far! And, please, you never listen to _me_ when I tell you to go to the hospital. Go on, Cho, the body's that way. I'm gonna go talk to the warden." Agent Teresa Lisbon-Jane was back, there was no arguing that. And definitely no arguing with her.

She walked off to the office where the warden and rest of the staff were hiding out, but she was called back before she could reach it.

"Boss! I think we have a problem…" Cho yelled to her.

"What?" She ran back to where Cho and Jane were standing. Jane had a shocked expression on his face.

When she reached them and saw the sight for herself, she couldn't keep the alarm from taking over her either.

In front of her was a large pool of blood.

But the shooter was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Alright, super-**_**super**_**-short, I apologize, but I got the point across. Please review…**

**Zanny!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Red Baby: Chapter 8**

**I'm sad. Why? Because I started watching Mentalist season 1 over on DVD and now I'm done and have nothing to watch. Also season 3 is on in America and I'm heavily jealous. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

* * *

**

"I don't know what to do anymore." She was sitting on the couch in the apartment they shared, her head cradled in her hands. The tea he made to calm her down was getting cold on the coffee table.

He sat beside her, rubbing soothing patterns on her back to try and calm her down. "We'll get them, baby. We'll get them…"

"No. No we won't."

He was surprised by this, mainly because her tone wasn't as teary and hysterical as he'd expect it. She sounded eerily calm, as if all hope had suddenly escaped her being.

"Maybe we should just accept it, Patrick. We're never getting our baby back. There's no hope, th-there's just… no hope."

"Don't talk like that! Don't even _think_ like that, Teresa!" His eyes were cold and hard, the way they only get when he speaks about Red John. He grabbed her shoulders, making her look him in the eyes. "You can't lose hope, Teresa. Please, please, please don't lose hope; I wouldn't be able to make it through this if I don't have you. Please, Teresa, don't give up…" He held her tightly, burying his head in her hair.

When he pulled back and looked at her, he saw a smile form on her face. But this wasn't her smile; it was a cold, cruel smile that made every cell of his body shudder and shiver. For the first time he notices that her eyes are extremely dilated. _Oh no…_

From the corner of his eye he sees a knife glinting in her hand.

Patrick wakes with a start; sweat was dripping down his forehead and his breaths came out in strained huffs.

"Patrick, are you okay?" She was at his side with a worried look on her face. "You had a nightmare?"

Looking up he sees that he is lying on the red couch in her office, where he must've fallen asleep. And she looks terrible – deep, black bags under her eyes tell him she still hasn't gotten any sleep like they've begged her to.

Her hand goes to his cheek and for the first time he notices that there are tears streaming from his eyes.

"I had… I just had a nightmare, you shouldn't worry about it. Teresa, honey, you really should get some sleep." He sits up and pats the seat next to him so that she'll sit there with him/

She scoffs exasperatedly. "No offence, but look what good sleeping did to you."

He couldn't argue. She leaned against his chest, looking up at his through heavy lashes. _Stubborn woman. She can barely keep her eyes open and she refuses to sleep._

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" The vision of his beautiful wife with that cruel smile on her face flashed through his mind.

"No. I most definitely do _not_ want to think about that dream. Did you get anywhere during my nap?"

She shook her head and sighed a heavy sigh. "No. Nothing. But we're still searching the forests and we're contacting all the local hospitals and medical facilities to look out for a man of his description with a bullet wound." Another sigh. "Patrick… I'm afraid that… what if we don't find her? What if we never find Izzie? I mean, this is Red John, if it was anyone else's child you'd be telling them yourself that there is no hope." Her voice was trembling. He thought back to her words in his nightmare.

"No, Teresa, you really can't start doubting this. Please, _please_ don't start doubting this! You need to have hope, because if you give up I won't make it through this. I need you to be strong about this. Please…"

He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Patrick, I'm not giving up. I'm just scared. I'm so, so scared that it's kind of incredible. This whole thing is just so horrible…"

He was more relieved than probably necessary that she didn't start smirking evilly and stab him.

"I'm scared too." He rubs the back of her hand with his thumb. "But you and I are going to make it through and find our little girl. We just have to be strong."

They were interrupted when Van Pelt knocked on the door and entered. Her face was elated. "Boss, we got it! We have the break! The security cameras by the entrance of the warden's office got a view of the shooter. Someone recognized him as one of the hikers who've been renting out a cabin on the park. They checked the cabin he stays in and it's a large cabin by the lake hired for the last few months by a company called Reed Johnson Co."

"Reed Johnson? Wow. How did they not mention that when we mentioned the killer's called Red John? C'mon, we have to be quick if we want to catch them!"

She zipped from her place by his side out the door, leaving his head spinning at her speed.

Before he knew it, he was sitting next to his wife in her SUV, while they rushed down the road at speeds that he couldn't believe came from _her_. He was still a bit shell-shocked. A minute ago, he felt like he was grasping at air for a shred of hope. Now he was on his way to find his daughter and get the evil man he's been searching for for way too long.

* * *

**Hooray, I finally update this thing! **** So the end is nearing for this, obviously. Please review!**

**Z X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Red Baby: Chapter 9**

**Hi again, guys! I just decided that instead of trying to juggle all of my multi-chap fics at once, I'm just going to go ahead and finish them one at a time as far I could. So here's the next chap!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

* * *

**

The cabin was wooden and right next to the lake. If the circumstances weren't so intense, Jane might've noticed how beautiful the blue sky and green forests were. But the only thing that was on his mind was his beautiful daughter somewhere inside of that cabin, in _there_ with a murderous psycho killer.

He wanted nothing more than to run in there gun-ho and _save_ her. But his wife had a death-grip on his wrist, keeping him inside the car with surprising strength.

Speaking of Teresa, she was beside him, wearing her bulletproof vest with her gun drawn. The team and a SWAT-team circled the cabin, not making a sound as they surround it.

She already had her Agent-game-face on, though he could tell the anxiety in her eyes.

Suddenly, she turned to face him and dragged his arm back to the car. "Patrick, I want you to stay by the car."

"No way. I don't even stay in the car when you ask me normally, Teresa; Red John has _my daughter_ in there!" He tried his best to keep his tone as gentle as possible.

She sighed exasperatedly. "Alright, if I can't make you stay in the car, just promise me you'll stay safely behind me. Or even better, Rigsby. Out of line of fire, please."

She's at the door in a moment, banging on the door, yelling 'CBI'.

What happens next happens so fast that he can barely keep track of anything.

* * *

There's so much yelling and screaming and someone from the bomb squad threw a smoke bomb in to scare them out. It didn't work and only succeeded in creating an eerie atmosphere.

Everywhere around him he could see officers taking suspects down and arresting them. Cold, cruel faces with evil smirks adorning them. But nowhere the face he wanted to see.

And then there he was; leaning over the wooden crib, reaching for her… for Izzie.

_Izzie… Oh my beautiful girl!_

She was crying out because of the smoke in the air and the commotion. He can only imagine how scared she must be; his little girl, his beautiful girl.

Before he knew it, he was running towards Red John. He shoved him violently against the wall. He threw a punch with everything he had, landing it squarely on his chest, where his heart would be if he had such a thing.

Red John caught him with a sucker punch to the jaw. He was about to hit back, when he felt an unexpected pain in his stomach. And not punch-pain. A sharper, deeper pain.

He's been stabbed.

He looks up at the face he's been fighting; the face of his long-time nemesis, Red John.

He looks into cruel, cold black eyes. He hears the soft, eerie voice: "You lose again, Mister Jane."

He almost chokes on his breaths; he hears the noise of the scene behind him, his daughter screaming blue murder, and somewhere between the pandemonium, his wife's voice, yelling 'No!'

His own voice is foreign to his ears when he replies. "Oh, did I?"

The last thing he sees is the way Red John's expression changes from the confusion from his reply to shock. A vibrantly red blotch grows from his chest.

As he falls to the ground, his hands applying as much pressure to the stab wound without pushing the knife back in. Her face appears in front of him; the rest of the world is starting to get blurry.

As he lies there, looking at her beautiful eyes filled with tears and devastation, and the still-smoking gun her hand, he can't help but feel regret. He should've listened to her and stayed back; then he'd be alive, to be with her and their daughter.

He takes her hand and looks her in the eye. "Teresa… Teresa, I'm sorry."

"It's alright… It's alright; you're going to be alright… We've been through too much for you to give up now… Look, here's Izzie, she's here, she's safe, she's perfect!" She has Izzie in her arms now, their beautiful daughter. She's settling now in her mother's arms and he stretches out his hand to gently caresses the side of her chubby little cheek.

"Teresa… I just want you to know that I love you so, so much. And Izzie… Oh, my beautiful little Izzie… I'm so very, very sorry…"

"Patrick, don't talk like that, the paramedics are on their way, you're going to be fine, you hear me?"

She didn't get a reply.

* * *

**Next is going to be the last chapter. I hope you liked it… Review please?**

**Zanny**


	10. Very very late epilogue

**Red Baby: Epilogue**

**Thanks to reviewers! This is the epilogue (well, duh, it kind of says 'epilogue' right there!) so the story is officially done. I've enjoyed writing it a lot and I really loved the feedback I got. Thanks to all my regular readers and reviewers, you guys make my day every time!**

**I'm so very sorry it took so long! I thought I updated again. When am I going to stop doing that?**

**Disclaimers: Not mine**

**

* * *

**

She woke up to crying in a cold bed. Sighing, she reluctantly got up.

Izzie's been fussy the last few weeks, not sleeping through the night. It's because her teeth are starting to come in and they're itching and hurting her.

Teresa walks down the hallway to the baby room she and her husband created together and picked up the screaming infant.

"Hey Izzie… Hush, hush, Mommy's here… It's alright, my girl, everything's alright…"

She stills considerably in her mother's arms, but doesn't calm completely.

As she's singing her daughter a lullaby, a sound catches her attention at the door.

She looks back and smiles; her husband is standing at the door.

"Hey, you. I wondered where you were."

"I couldn't sleep, so I went and made myself some tea. I hope I didn't wake you?" He rubs the scar on his stomach as he speaks, were he was stabbed barely a month ago.

She sighs exasperatedly. "You really have to take it slower, Patrick. The doctor said you have to relax."

"Meh." He approaches her and embraces her from the back, giving her a gentle kiss on the neck. "I'd much rather be here with you and our little girl than lying in bed pouting all day." He reaches out so that Izzie can grab his finger in her tiny fist. "Aw, look at her, Teresa. Who's Daddy's little girl?" He coos.

Teresa chuckles at her husband. Once their daughter has grown silent and sleepy, she places her back in the crib. She kisses her tiny forehead and tucks her in.

Then she turns back to her husband. "Come on, baby. Let's get some sleep."

He pulls a face. "We could… Or…" He trails of suggestively and pulls her into a deep kiss. She giggles against his lips as he pulls her back to their bedroom.

When, much later, they lay on their bed, wrapped up in the sheets and each other, she smiles at him lovingly and whispers in his ear: "I love you, Patrick Jane. And I'm really glad you didn't die."

He smiles amused. "Yeah, I'm kind of happy about that as well."

She laughs at him and slaps his chest playfully. "You know what I mean."

"I do." He gently kisses her lips. "I love you too."

* * *

**That was really short, but I just didn't think a long epilogue would work. Also, see what I did there at the beginning? I suggested that Jane was dead. But then he wasn't. Did anyone get that? Huh? Huh? **** Would really love some reviews! **

**Oh, and once again, I totally loved writing this and appreciate the readers and reviewers SO MUCH it's kind of unbelievable. **

**All my love (really)**

**Zanny**


End file.
